


Rules

by DashingApostate



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingApostate/pseuds/DashingApostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris breaks the rules, and Anders is only too happy to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little drabble I jotted down. Hope you like it!

\- - -

It was not supposed to happen like this.

There were rules.

That night, after a long day of following an errant Hawke and company from Darktown to Lowtown, from Lowtown to Hightown, and for a drink or two with their companions at the Amell estate, the both of them had snuck off together all the way back to his Darktown clinic, just a bit more than tipsy and banged up after their 'adventures' with the persuasive rogue that they followed without thought or question.

Perhaps Fenris was just too tired, too tipsy, to realize and to remember: _there were rules._

There had been no sex, and there had never not been _sex._

Fenris had yanked Anders through the doors with his obvious insistence, which was usual. The warrior had undone the belts and loops of Anders clothing, pulling everything off and down to leave him exposed before him, which was also usual. He had shoved him down onto a cot with no words spoken between them through any of it, from the moment they had left Hightown together.

But his hands had not been usual.

Fenris' movements were always careful, always deliberate, yes, but...

Never with that strange caressing curl to his fingers over Anders arms as his coat fell to his feet, rather than the rough pinning, grasping hold that always left him helplessly at the other man's mercy.

Never that soft, light running of fingers over Anders' skin, tracing the curves of his scars, the contours of his muscles and the dip of one of his hips.

Never the press of his mouth on Anders' lips, tongue pushing through for the barest of touches against his own, tasting of wine, and apples, and _Fenris._

They did not kiss. Had never kissed.

But Fenris _had_ kissed him; fingers lacing themselves through Anders' unbound hair and holding him there, but not restraining him.

They laid on the cot, brushing their mouths together until Anders was light-headed and aching with something that for once, had nothing to do with his arousal.

Kissing, gentle touches, holding.

_Staying._

All of it breaking the rules.

This - what they had?

It was not a relationship.

It was not sweet, it was not comfortable and content, it was not to be cherished.

_It was not love._

So why was it, with Fenris asleep in his bed for the first time, the elf's arms wrapped so tightly around his waist, keeping him anchored in that moment, and that feeling, could Anders think of nothing but what could never be said?

Because the rules had been broken that night.

And...he did not know if he was capable of following them blindly the next time they sought comfort in one anothers company.

Settling his face against the soft, warm, lyrium etched skin of the elf's neck, he surmised that perhaps it was for the best.

Anders had never been good at following rules anyway.

\- - -

 


End file.
